One Hundred Eighty
by Urusaii
Summary: All it took was a hundred-eighty-degree turn. And the magic starts. One shot. LyonxJuvia.


******A/N:** This is an entry for Mrs. HopeEstheim's Fairy Tail Writing Contest, Challenge #1. Actually, I like this pairing but I'm not really sure if I have given it justice though. Gaaah, I'm really nervous! And this is not because of my upcoming exam at around five hours after I submit this. Readers, don't follow my example of procrastinating in the exams just to submit a story. I'm such a bad student. Again, I'm not born as an English speaker so constructive criticisms and feedbacks ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.

**Disclaimer:** Hiro Mashima is the name of the genius who created Fairy Tail. Period.

* * *

**One Hundred Eighty**

A sigh escaped Juvia's lips. She looked at the blue sky above and wondered what it would be like to date a lot of guys. Would she feel happy? Would she feel satisfied? But then, she wouldn't be looking for a lot of guys if she's satisfied already, right?

"Juvia?"

The said girl gazed down to see Lyon looking curiously at her. "Is something the matter?"

The blue-haired mage looked at the dark orbs looking back at her with certain emotions that made Juvia's knees turn into jelly. Even without him saying it out loud, Juvia could feel these emotions surround her, making her tremble in a good way inside even if it is already the middle of summer and they were sitting on one of the benches in the park at around four o'clock in the afternoon under the shade of a healthy tree.

"Juvia?" Lyon tried again.

Juvia smiled and turned her head away and gazed at the fountain at the center of the park. "Juvia was just thinking of Lucy and how Lucy still tries to date a lot of boys. Juvia was wondering if it is fun because Lucy seems to be doing that for a long time already and.. Juvia roughly estimates that Lucy had already dated one-third of the population of the boys in Magnolia."

Still feeling Lyon's eyes on her, Juvia let out a gentle laugh at her own joke but still wonders about Lucy's persistence on dating. She finally heard Lyon chuckle beside her and noted about how it was like music to her ears. It was a clichéd line, she knew, but she just can't help but associate Lyon's low chuckle as music. It was like something she wants to hear again and again.

"Do you want to date a lot of boys, too?" Lyon asked, raising a questioning brow at her.

Juvia swiftly turned to him and gave a small pout—which made Lyon chuckle again. "Juvia is a faithful girl," she simply said, trying so hard to keep the feigned hurt on her face when she made Lyon chuckle for the second time that day. "Juvia would never date other guys aside from Lyon."

Lyon's expression softened. "Then why are you asking about dating a lot of boys, then?"

Turning back again at the fountain, Juvia answered, "Juvia is just getting worried for Lucy because Lucy is a precious friend. Juvia was also wondering about what makes Lucy turn from one guy to another."

"Hmmm.." Lyon also turned towards the fountain and looked straight ahead. "Maybe Lucy is still trying to find the perfect one for her."

"And Lucy is going to do that until Lucy finds that perfect one? What if the perfect one is on the other side of the planet?" The bluenette asked, her dark eyes widening in disbelief.

"Then so be it," Lyon replied, staring ahead at nothing in particular.

"Lucy would then be too tired. Juvia's worry for Lucy is just increasing," she said and pouted again.

A silence reigned between them as they both watched a ten-year-old boy run a few feet in front of them, pulling the strings of his kite and trying so hard to make it fly in the air. Juvia was distracted by the scene for a moment, wondering about the kid and about how he can make his kite fly without the wind blowing in any direction. It was scorching hot in Magnolia and Juvia knows that no wind would blow any time soon. She was ripped from her thoughts when Lyon spoke again.

"You know, Juvia, for you to find love, you have to look for it. And if you have found love, you have to pursue it, no matter how hard and impossible it may seem."

Again, Juvia turned to Lyon on her right, but this time, she turned to him slowly as if it was in slow motion. He was still looking at the kid trying to fly his kite, a small smile grazing his lips. "In case, Lyon forgot, Juvia did _just_ that," she said, referring to the time when she was chasing Gray because she thought he was her one true love. She thought the ice-maker was the one who could make her happy and contented as what she feels right at this very moment. And yet, it was not him who was beside her that makes her feel happy and contented. It was the _other_ ice-maker.

Even without looking back at her, he answered, "You wouldn't be mine if I didn't do _just_ that."

Just those simple words made Juvia feel like her heart is stuck in her throat. She felt a welcoming heat spread across her cheeks, coupled with the beating of her heart which skipped twice—no, thrice—as fast as before. This made her silent as the words echoed sweetly in her ears.

"Oh, look, Juvia!" Lyon exclaimed and before she could turn, Juvia was already surprised by the sudden gust of wind that blew from the right direction. Her head quickly turned to where Lyon was pointing and was amazed yet delighted to see the kid run with glee as his kite started to rise up to the skies.

And she thought there would be no gust of wind.

"See? That's what also happens in love, Juvia," Lyon said, now with a pronounced smile on his face but his eyes are still on the kid. "People around you might think you're crazy for pursuing a goal that's next to impossible. However, just keep on trying and you'll see, it's all worth the chase." He finally turned to her, "You're all worth the chase."

The water mage felt all the emotions swirl around her that she felt the tears started to cloud her eyes. It was like what she felt when Lucy accepted her whole-heartedly and even called her a friend even if she used to be a Phantom Lord mage, an enemy of the guild. On second thought, however, it was not. It was more than that. She had never felt this feeling before, even at Gray, whom she first thought was the world to her.

"Maybe Lucy wouldn't be dating as much if Lucy feels the way Juvia feels right now," she finally said, looking tenderly at his eyes. "Lucy would never look for another man if Lucy felt like she's perfectly safe with his arms and contented with his words and at ease with his presence ALL THE TIME." She let out a chuckle. "Maybe what Lucy needs is someone just right behind her. Waiting for her all this time. And all Lucy needs to do is to turn around."

"Is that what you did?" Lyon cocked a brow, but there was a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Juvia nodded. "Yes. All it took was a hundred-eighty-degree turn. And the magic starts."

"Magic, huh?"

"Magic."

They paused again, face to face as if they're greedily taking in every feature of each other. Juvia never thought she would be this in love with another guy other than Gray. Looking back, Juvia would have ranked her affections for Gray as that of one that is in the middle of crush and infatuation. But this feelings, her affections for the _other_ ice mage, as what she had referred to him when she was still 'in love' with Gray, was beyond what she had imagined.

When did she start to turn away from Gray? Or better yet when did she start to turn towards Lyon?

Maybe it was the time when Lyon said nothing to her but things that make her heart skip a beat. Or maybe it was the time when Lyon gave her looks like she was the only girl he sees. She really can't remember now, truth be told. All that she remembers is that it was a gradual process. She would give him short glances at first and then takes note of the sweet things that he'd done only for her. Just for her. Little by little, the short glances turn to short gazes, and short gazes turn to looks. And the next thing she knew, she had turned to Lyon completely.

And she never regretted doing so.

"Juvia, I want you to turn around."

The confused water mage blinked several times. Is she hearing clearly? "Wh-What?"

"I want you to turn around," he repeated. Then he smile, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," she smiled back despite the weird request her boy friend for two years is asking her. Though she seems reluctant, she still heeded his request and turned around, away from him, wondering what he is up to this time.

Juvia felt him take her right hand and felt something warm on the pit of her stomach as he pressed his lips against the back of her hand. Then, just as the warm lips leave her hand, she felt a cold sensation over it, as if he was using his own magic on it. She was almost tempted to turn back and see what he was doing but, remembering that she said she trusted him, she successfully sustained her head turned at the other direction. "L-Lyon?"

"Almost there," he replied. Then after a few moments, he said excitement evident in his voice, "Done. You can turn back to me now."

When Juvia turned, she saw Lyon smiling at her, but there was something in his smile as if he was nervous or something. She looked at his warm hands, despite his magic, closed around her clasped right hand, and mused for the umpteenth time at how their hands perfectly fit each other. Moving her fist, she felt something inside her clasped hand and her head snapped up questioningly at the ice mage.

Lyon released her hand and motioned for her to open it, intently looking at her face for a reaction that might hint him of what would her answer be. When Juvia saw an ice-sculpted ring sitting on her unclasped right hand, her mouth dropped slightly open and her eyes bulged out of its sockets. "Wh-What—"

"Juvia Lockser, I know this might not be the most romantic place and _that_ is _definitely not_ the best ring to give you but.." Lyon sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "..would you marry me?"

The water mage was not able to respond as uncontrollable tears started to leak out from her eyes, so she just nodded vigorously as a reply. Seeing this, Lyon gladly picked the ring from her palm and inserted it on her ring finger, feeling tremendous emotion swell in his heart.

Lyon barely placed the ring carefully when he felt her lips suddenly pressed against his that it took him by surprise. Having recovered a few moments, however, his hands found her slim waist and held on to it, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss as her hands held on to his chest.

Juvia, feeling Lyon's love reciprocating her own, or maybe even more, felt more tears of joy drop from her eyes as a thought keep on repeating in her mind.

_I'm glad I've turned around._

* * *

Word Count excluding A/N and page breaks: 1,861

**A/N:** O.o? Okay... It's crap, Probably. But whatever. Off to review! XD


End file.
